1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion, more particularly to a structure for attaching the frame body to the front portion with simplicity and reliability utilizing at least elastic pressing force of the frame body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a tendency that eyeglasses are used depending on TPO (time, place, occasion) as a manner of a usage pattern, and hence there have been recently demands of eyeglasses for various high functions as well as design thereof. As an example of TPO, eyeglasses having slightly gray color are used at a bright spot while those having transparent and bright color are used at night. In this case, it is uneconomic to replace eyeglasses by other eyeglasses, and hence only lenses of eyeglasses (hereinafter referred to eyeglass lenses) alone are replaced with other lenses depending on the object of utilization. It is very useful if the frame body is attached to or detached from the front portion with ease without requiring a skilled work when replacing the eyeglass lenses. Simple eyeglasses are developed, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,055,952 which glasses take into consideration the foregoing demands.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3,055,952 discloses the eyeglasses wherein particular holding means are provided in both a frame made of an elastic material for supporting lenses and eyeglass lenses, wherein both the frame and eyeglass lenses are detachably attached to each other by way of the holding means. The holding means of the frame for supporting lenses (hereinafter referred to as lens supporting frame) comprises bridge having a pair of central hooks and end hooks protruded forward at both ends, whereas the holding means of the eyeglass lenses comprises a curved nose insertion portion having a pair of notched portions and a pair of slots corresponding to the end hooks. When the lens supporting frame is attached to the eyeglass lenses, the bridge of the lens supporting frame is inserted into the curved nose insertion portion of the eyeglass lenses, while a pair of central hooks are engaged in a pair of notched portions, whereby the lens supporting frame is held by and fixed to the eyeglass lenses by the bridge and end hooks.
However, with the eyeglasses having the foregoing structure, the end hooks of the lens supporting frame are not positioned as set if the positions of two slots defined in the eyeglass lenses are not set with precision, causing a problem that lenses are cracked when the pair of central hooks are forced to engage in the pair of notched portions. The provision of the slits of lenses at correct positions corresponding to both hooks requires production severity. Further, since the lens supporting frame is supported on the eyeglass lenses at three points when the eyeglasses are put on or put off, the stress or distortion of the lens supporting frame is directly transmitted to the eyeglass lenses. Further, since the shape of bridge is complex, the bridge prevents a visual fields by way of the lenses.
The invention has been developed under the foregoing technical background and intended to solve the foregoing problems. That is, an object of the invention is to provide an attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion capable of easily attaching the frame body to the front portion. It is another object of the invention to provide an attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion wherein stress or distortion of the frame body is hardly transmitted to the front portion.
The inventors of the application endeavored themselves to study the foregoing problems and have found to solve the conventional problems by engaging both the frame body and front portion at the central positions thereof, thereby supporting the frame body by and fixing the same to the front portion, and have completed the invention based on this finding.
That is, firstly, the invention resides in an attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in comprising a curved hooked portion formed on the frame body at the central position, and a groove portion defined in the front portion at the central position, wherein the curved hooked portion elastically presses the groove portion so as to engage the curved hooked portion in the groove portion.
Secondary, the invention resides in an attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion comprising a curved hooked portion formed to stand upright on the frame body at the central position and provided with a pair of pad arms fixed thereto, and a groove portion defined in the front portion at the central position, wherein the curved hooked portion elastically presses the groove portion so as to engage the curved hooked portion in the groove portion.
Thirdly, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the curved hooked portion is attached to the groove portion by way of an elastic sleeve.
Fourthly, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the groove portion is a notched portion which is opened outward.
Fifthly, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the front portion is a frameless lens.
Sixthly, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the front portion is lenses having a frame fixed thereto.
Seventhly, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that a lens is attached to the frame body.
Eighthly, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the curved hooked portion is formed on the frame body to stand upright inwardly.
Ninthly, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the curved hooked portion is formed on the frame body to stand upright outwardly.
Tenthly, the invention resides in an attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in comprising a curved hooked portion formed on the frame body at the central position to stand upright outwardly and provided with a pair of pad arms fixed thereto, and a groove portion defined in the front portion at the central position, wherein the front portion is formed of a frameless lens, and the curved hooked portion elastically presses the groove portion so as to engage the curved hooked portion in the groove portion by way of an elastic sleeve.
Eleventh, the invention resides in an attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in comprising a first groove defined in the frame body at the central position and a second groove defined in the front portion at the central position, a curved hooked member provided with a pair of pad arms respectively elastically presses both the first and second grooves so as to engage the curved hooked member in both the first and second grooves.
Twelfth, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the curved hooked member is attached to the groove portion by way of an elastic sleeve.
Thirteenth, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the front portion is a frameless lens.
Fourteenth, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the front portion is lenses having a frame fixed thereto.
Fifteenth, the invention resides in the attachment structure of a frame body relative to a front portion characterized in that the curved hooked member is provided with a pair of pad arms extended from the curved portion.
The invention can employ a structure comprising the combination of not less than two selected from the first to tenth aspects of the invention and the combination of not less than two selected from the eleventh to fifteenth aspects of the invention if it can meet the object of the invention.